Scenes from the Precinct
by LilyWafiq
Summary: Short looks into Richard Castle's time at the 12th.
1. Chapter 1

**Scenes from the Precinct**

**A/N: Welcome to my new series of short writings. These will focus on Castle's time at the 12****th****. Some, like this first one, will reflect the episodes, and others will not. I hope you enjoy them. Reviews are always welcome! - Briony**

The first time Richard Castle stepped foot into the 12th Precinct, it was to answer some questions about a murder. It was not an experience that Rick was ever going to forget. It was the day that changed his life. Walking into the precinct, Rick could feel the eyes staring at him. He revelled in the attention, he always did. He smiled flirtatiously at the women he passed, as well as taking in all the details of the precinct. He'd been in a number of police precincts before, but each precinct had its own quirks, and Rick wanted to remember all the little things that made this precinct different to others in New York. He followed the detective, Beckett she'd said her name was, through the foyer and to the reception desk. She stood by while Rick signed in and was issued a visitor pass. Rick finished signing his name with a flourish, and winked at the young woman behind the desk, before turning back to the young detective. She rolled her eyes at him, and indicated to the elevator. Rick grinned and brushed past her, a little closer than was necessary, and headed to the elevator. He was enjoying this detective.

The homicide floor of the precinct was not that dissimilar to other the other precincts that Rick had visited before, but he could immediately feel the difference. Here were people who cared about their job, who cared about the victims and their stories. Beckett ushered him into an interview room and told him to sit tight. Rick walked around the room once before sitting down and reclining in his chair. He wondered about Beckett, about what her story was. She seemed rather young to be a detective. There could be an interesting story there. But he couldn't deny that she was attractive. He might have to do something about that.

Speaking of...

"Mr Castle. You've got quite a rap sheet for a bestselling author. Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest."

She was reading from his file.

Rick shrugged and said, "Boys will be boys."

"Says here that you stole a police horse?" she continued.

"Borrowed," Rick corrected.

"Ah. And you were nude at the time."

"It was spring."

"And every time the charges were dropped."

This wasn't impressing her, was it? "What can I say?" Rick said. "They mayor is a fan. But if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me." He smiled up at the detective, who huffed a little and rolled her eyes. This could be interesting, Rick thought, very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Rick walked into the 12th Precinct, it was to deliver a book to Detective Beckett, not that she was a fan, and to possibly sneak some notes out of her case file. He felt like he was entitled to. The murderer was a copycat of his books after all. He walked jauntily through the foyer, signed in, and made his way up to the homicide floor. He managed to do the majority of his sneaking around before Detective Beckett arrived, and when she did, she wasn't particularly impressed to see him. Perhaps it was the case file he was still holding that did it.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, stalking over and snatching the file out of his hands.

"It's a novelist's habit," Rick replied, "Looking through other people's mail, checking their medicine cabinets."

"Why are you still here?" Beckett asked.

"I just came by to give you this," he replied, passing her the book, which was packed in a box. "It's a little something to memorialise our brief partnership. Don't look so suspicious. Go on, open it."

She pulled the lid off the box to reveal Storm Fall, his latest book.

"I got you an advance copy. I even signed it to you. Not that you're a fan."

"Thanks," Beckett said. "That's actually kind of... sweet."

"Well..." Rick began.

"Well," Beckett repeated.

"It was nice to have met you, Detective Beckett," Rick said. He kissed her gently on the cheek, and walked away from her, knowing it probably wouldn't be long until he saw her again.

**A/N: Reviews are love :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Rick entered the 12th Precinct was after Beckett arrested him. She had lost her patience it seemed, and this visit to the precinct wasn't quite as fun as he'd expected. She ignored him the whole way, and sat him in a holding cell while his paperwork was processed. She'd continued to ignore him pointedly up until he left.

"So... no hard feelings?" Rick said to her as his daughter Alexis glared at him.

"Don't ever do that again," Beckett replied.

"We'll see," Rick answered.

"Come on, dad. Let's just go," Alexis said, grabbing her dad's hand and pulling. "Sorry, Detective," she said to Beckett. "He's a child. Don't mind him."

Rick turned to glare at Alexis, who stared at him plainly.

Beckett had cracked a slight smile at Alexis' description of Rick, and now she turned back to Rick. "I think, Mr Castle, you could learn some things from your daughter."

Rick looked down at Alexis, and then back at Beckett. "I'm sure I could, Detective. Well, as always, this was a pleasure."

"If you say so," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes. She turned her back on him and left. Rick watched her go with a little smile on his face.

**A/N: Deviating from the script a little. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
